


Number 29

by The_Poet (orphan_account)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Accidental Death, Animal Death, Art Inspiration, Betrayal, Biting, Blood, Blood Drinking, Bloodletting, Bottom Will Graham, Canon-Typical Violence, Don't question it, Emotional Manipulation, Everything is the same but, Fighting, Fighting Kink, Forced Drinking, Gore, Hannibal Lecter is a Cannibal, Hannigram - Freeform, Knifeplay, M/M, Murder Husbands, Murderers have been changed to suit this fic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Scratching, Smut, Top Hannibal Lecter, Vampire Hunters, Vampire Turning, Vampire Will Graham, Vampires, Vampires are Normal in this fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-04-27 03:35:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14416812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/The_Poet
Summary: -DISCLAIMER- This fic was inspired by some beautiful art by oceaniespaint om Tumblr (link in notes at the beginning)A normal day of investigation and hunting goes bad for Will Graham, in the process he is bitten by a suspected vampire murderer and does the first thing he can think of - he runs straight to Dr. Lecter.Maybe in the end, turning himself in would have been a better choice.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello~ This is my first Hannigram fic so we’ll see how this turns out.  
> I’ve been letting my mind stirr for the past few days and I’ve tried to work out a plot for an “original” plot (nothing is ever original with fanfics) but I kept turning back to this wonderful artwork I found on Tumblr and found that there’s no fic to accompany it! So, here I am writing something in honour of Oceanies work ^.^
> 
> -PLEASE READ THE TAGS BEFORE YOU READ AN/OR COMMENT DEALING WITH HATE ISN’T SOMETHING I LIKE TO DOOO. SAVE BOTH OF US AND READ THE TAGS TIA-
> 
> Here's the link to Oceanies artwork HOWEVER if you don't want the fic spoiled just wait until I give the ok to check it out. If not than go and take a gander ^^  
> https://oceaniespainting.tumblr.com/post/172373741446/vampireau-hannigram-will-just-became-a-vampire\

The door burst open without any warning, before it had opened he could hear the footsteps approaching from down the hall sounding heavy and  _ urgent.  _ Of course Hannibal assumed it was a patient trying to sneak in an evening session, for the vast majority of his patients had all believed Hannibal finished therapy sessions at 7. unbeknownst to them Hannibal just left that time period open for Will Graham. Given that, it was both a surprise and _ not  _ to see Will burst through his closed office door. 

Without properly taking in Will’s appearance Hannibal opened his mouth to greet the brunette only to be properly cut off both by Will and the overwhelming scent of coppery blood.

 

“I was bitten.” It was a statement, not “I think I was” or “I don’t know but-” Somewhere in the day, fairly recently - Will had been bitten and walked away unscathed besides the fairly obvious chunk missing from his shoulder, busted knuckles and broken nails - he likely fought off the vampire with his bare hands.

 

Hannibal rose from his seat, looking over the bloodied man before him. He couldn’t help but to inhale the scent that curled around the room as he took in the sight of Will looking debauched and terrified.

He would turn. Everyone that survives vampire bites do, there’s no avoiding it. Of course this doesn’t surprise Hannibal in the slightest; Will had been working on vampiric homicides for a few weeks now, it was only a matter of time before he found the killer. Now that he had… Will managed walked away with a new life.

 

“Is he dead?” Hannibal asked, dark eyes snapping up from the tattered clothing around Will’s shoulder to meet his eyes. Hannibals own darkness purred at the sight, Will had come to  _ him _ , not Jack, hot the hospital.

Not the barrel of his gun. 

Any of those options would likely have Will be killed or thrown into custody and then forced to live a life behind bars drinking pigs blood. Animal blood could sustain a vampire, but it was similar to a human eating  _ nothing  _ but leaves for the rest of their lives - not a tasty salad either. Leaves from trees that carry little to no nutritional value for the human body unless eaten in great proportions every day. Humans can’t store enough leaves in their body to get what they need, same goes for vampires.

 

“No. I mean...Yes? God I don’t..” Will was shaking now, he had eyed the leather chairs a few times now, he had lost a decent amount of blood after being bitten and was ready to just pass out. He could already see black creeping up into his vision. He needed to sit or else he’d fall into a heap on the floor, but then came the issue of getting blood on Hannibals chairs. Why did he even come in the first place? This was a hassle for Hannibal, surely.

 

“It’s alright Will, you’re in shock now. You’ve lost quite a lot of blood. Come and sit.” Hannibal soothed the panicking man before him, turning one of the black leather chairs towards Will who obediently follows the order and hobbled over to deliver himself into the chair.

Will groaned, reaching up with a shaking hand to hover over the wound before tearing his hand away to rest in his lap. He could already feel his blood boiling, it was the first sign. Human shifting had been observed dozens of times now with accidents similar to Will’s, now he got to experience it for himself.

 

“I’m going to remove your jacket and shirt. It’s going to hurt.” Hannibal warned, shrugging off his own jacket to work freely without the restraint or issue of sleeves. Once his shirt sleeves were rolled up he moved to begin pulling the ruined articles of clothing from Will’s body who was now panting like a rabid dog, eyes flickering back and forth.Hannibal had seen someone turn before, only once. He had the pleasure of being invited to watch a man turn only hours after being bitten, being a Doctor had it’s perks in that aspect, but that’s where Will’s luck dried out.

Hannibal knew what was going to happen but could do nothing to stop it.

 

Will tensed, letting out a pained cry - akin to a wounded animal being tortured. Hannibal, despite Will’s discomfort - seemed as calm and collected as ever even as he tossed the bloody tattered clothing to the floor leaving Will looking even more drained than before. Hannibal perked up at this and swiftly moved to look the brunette straight in the eyes.

“You stay awake. If you pass out you’ll only increase the speed of the venom coursing through your veins.” It sounded wrong to say such a thing, an increased heart rate typically is a cause for worry when dealing with venoms and poisons, but with vampires the human body is actively and effectively fighting off the potent venom, for some reason sleep causes the body to reduce its number of active white blood cells - at least against the vampire’s venom. So, Will needed to stay awake if he wanted the day to figure out what he would do with his remaining humanity.

  
  


Will muttered out a line of incoherent gibberish, blue eyes looking like ice as he eyed the older man before him. Hannibal stayed for a moment longer to make sure Will kept his eyes open before he turned to gather the supplies he’d need to clean up the bite - a wet cloth, some gauze, some alcohol. Stitching the wound would prove to be futile, once Will turned the wound would heal over as if it had never existed in the first place so Will would have to settle for a cleaup and wrapping.

Hannibal returned to the shaking brunette. His eyes had never left Hannibal, he had let his eyes bore into the back of the Lithuanians back while he was turned away. Will let his eyes trace out the folds in the pristine white shirt each time Hannibal bent or turned, it was something to keep his mind engaged and  _ awake. _

 

“Good boy. If you aren’t awake now you’re about to be.” Hannibal warned, unscrewing the cap to the bottle of alcohol as he stepped next to Wills burning shoulder.

Will was fluttering in and out of consciousness but he was still vaguely aware of what was happening. He nodded once, or at least he thought he did. Will was still nodding even as Hannibal poured the alcohol onto his wound and even still as he let out a cry at the  _ searing _ pain.

 

Hannibal shushed Will softly, ignoring the turning man as he grabbed onto his shirt with an inhuman force, he was too focused on getting Will cleaned up and into a safe environment to turn. The moment he turned he’d want to feed and as amusing as it was to Hannibal he still didn’t want to be on Will’s menu, at least not  _ yet. _

Using the wet cloth Hannibal cleaned up the wound as fast as he could, Will was on the edge of just passing out. Once the blood was cleaned from the bite he wrapped it in gauze and tugged Will up onto shaking feet.

Hannibal let out an annoyed sigh as Will put most of his weight onto Hannibal. Will wasn’t all that heavy relative to his height, he often forgot to eat and that resulted in him being little more than skin, bones and muscle so Hannibal had no issues with keeping Will standing, it was the fact that he now had blood all over his brand new shirt.

In the end it was a mild annoyance and easily forgotten. The shirt was nothing Hannibal couldn’t replace, with that thought in mind he swiftly picked the shivering brunette up into his arms, holding him close as he made his way out of his office as quickly as he could.

 

“I’ll bring you somewhere safe.” Hannibal promised, eyes flickering over Will’s pale face, eyes narrowing for a moment as he watched ice blues go red. Just for a moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone have any idea why this fic is called Number 29???  
> Here's a hint - what does blood taste like?  
> (Don't tell me you don't know because we've all sucked on over scratched mosquito bites and wounds)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal drives Will to safety out in the woods, the pair begin to prepare for the intense night they're about to have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little pre-note note: So. I'm dumb and just realised that I've set it up so a vampire bite is enough to turn a human. This doesn't work in our favour because well we all know what we want right? Yeah okay I'm going to assume you know.  
> Alright so this is now official (I may change the first chapter to fit this idk): A bite meant to turn is a literal bite, a missing chunk of flesh like how WIll was bitten. That way vampire "venom" is injected and turns the host, thereforeee we will only have one toothy friend (for now).
> 
> Holy smokes - the moment that I’m writing this the first chapter has been up for almost 24 hours now and I’ve gotten such amazing feedback :’) Thank you all so much for this! It’s been a long time since I’ve written anything for anything other than anime (I know I’m a weeb) and is the first for writing for a television show (again besides anime).  
> Hopefully I can keep giving you guys nice updates and keep everyone happy, though I’ll say this now- this fic isn’t meant to be a million chapters long but don’t quote me on this if 6 months down the line this fic has 100 chapters.  
> Okok enough rambling. Again here’s the link to Oceanies art because again this fic was inspired by it! Check it out if you’re interested!
> 
> oceaniespainting.tumblr.com/post/172373741446/vampireau-hannigram-will-just-became-a-vampire

Will was aware that he was being put into Hannibals bentley, he was aware they the pair of them were driving off under the cover of night far away from the peering eyes of what would be a terrified public.

Will knew he was going to turn just as Hannibal knew, what he didn’t know was  _ why _ Hannibal was choosing to stay so close to a monster. Will would turn and want blood, the Lithuanian wouldn’t want to be around when he did.

 

“Where…” Will muttered out in a dry voice, his throat was dry. He felt like he was dehydrated but Will  _ knew _ that water wouldn’t quench his thirst.

 

Hannibal turned to look at the suffering brunette for a moment before he looked back to the road ahead of them and then to the mirror. The city lights were beginning to disappear the closer they got to the edge of the city, Hannibal hadn’t even realised how fast he had been driving until he figured out that he was  _ already _ at the edge of the city.

“Somewhere safe. I already told you that.” Will grunted in reply to Hannibals words, he was shivering so hard that Hannibal couldn’t tell if it was just from shock or if he was  _ already _ turning.

 

“What about... _ blood _ .” Will whispered out between heavy pants, Hannibals grip tightened on the wheel and he eyed the forest ahead of them. He didn’t answer, he knew Will wouldn’t willingly drink from him so an animal would have to suffice until Will was able to calm down after he turned.

 

“ _ Hannibal. _ ” Will tried again, Hannibals attention never fell from the road again. Will was being ignored.

Will sighed and turned his attention away from Hannibal to watch the road - or at least he tried to. After just a few seconds he got dizzy and was sure he’d throw up if he tried to look out any longer. Will turned away to look at Hannibal again. 

He was as calm and collected as he was back in his office, or any other time for that matter - Will had to wonder how on earth he was just _ alright _ with the situation.

 

\---

 

Will knew Hannibal owned a few properties, what he didn’t know is the man owned a cabin - It was by no means a normal cabin though. It was luxurious and large, more like a second home rather than a cabin out in the woods.

Will turned to look at Hannibal when his door was opened, he never realised he had left the car in the first place.

 

“Can you stand?” Hannibal asked though he was already reaching out to take Wills arms. Will flinched at the contact, Hannibals skin was burning hot against Wills, he doubted that was how warm Hannibal actually was but knowing the truth still didn’t help what he felt.

Will let out a groan as he was pulled to his feet, he only stood thanks to Hannibals firm grasp on his arms.

“It seems you can’t.” Hannibal concluded and tugged Will closer to pick him up again, Will groaned as he was moved and let his head fall back uselessly, his wet hair sticking to his face and sticking out in various directions.

 

“What…” Will tried asking a question, but his words were lost. He was exhausted, he was in an immense amount of pain but his body had worked so hard that the simple task of keeping his eyes open was near impossible.

 

“What..?” Hannibal tried to encourage Will to continue as he walked up the steps and onto the porch of his cabin. It was a useless buy on his end - another place to get away if he needed it. He knew it wasn’t Wills ideal picture of a cabin but it was either that or risk being caught in the city. He was positive the withering man would much rather the cabin.

Hannibal never received his reply, he looked down to Will again who was gasping for air much like a fish would when taken out of water. 

 

“I’m going to set you down for a moment, Will.” Hannibal announced his intended actions before he did so. He made Will stand against the wall of the cabin, he was using a log of wood siding to brace his weight on - his legs were giving out.

Hannibal unlocked the door and turned to lead Will inside who grunted and panted with each staggering step until he was delivered onto a fairly  _ soft _ leather couch. Will muttered something unintelligible and moved one of his hands to brush over the leather with furrowed brows, he couldn’t quite register everything - it was pitch black.

 

“I’ll go turn on the lights, don’t pass out. You won’t like how I wake you up.” Hannibal warned firmly before he headed off to find the breakers in a storage closet down the hall.

Once the breakers were turned he returned to the living area to turn on the lights, Will winced and let out a groan in protest as he reached a hand up to try and cover the light that bled onto his face.

Hannibal observed Will for a moment - the gauze Will was wrapped in was already soaked in blood, his chest, torso and arms were glistening with sweat, his pupils were blown - or at least he assumed so with being so far away, Will was light sensitive.

He was slowly sliding down on the couch his body too weak to hold his own weight upright, he was still panting like a rabid dog and finally - the distinct scent that defined Will Graham  _ as  _ Will Graham was changing. It was still the same in a sense - If Will walked into his office smelling like he did now Hannibal would have assumed it was a simple change in diet or lifestyle. Perhaps that’s what this could be defined as - Wills lifestyle was changing, he was becoming something else, he was becoming the thing he despised.

No.

He was becoming the  _ things  _ he despised.

A vampire and a killer.

 

\---

 

Will wasn’t sure when he passed out but he knew it wasn’t for long, he woke up to water being splashed over him and he let out a panicked cry. He tried to stand but quickly found himself to be bound to a chair by the wrists, ankles, waist and neck. There were simple ropes around his neck and waist however there were  _ cuffs _ around his ankles and wrists, he turned to Hannibal with a questioning look before glancing down to the empty bucket in his hand. 

Hannibal has splashed him with water to wake him.

 

“For both our safety. I have multiple weapons on my person that are meant to  _ wound _ vampires. I won’t use them, but I will if you attempt to attack me or get free.” Hannibals emphasis on  _ wound  _ only told Will that the weapons would kill him, they were designed to kill  _ vampires _ , why wound when you can kill? Hannibal didn’t want to kill him though, he wanted him alive - he wanted to watch.

 

“Have you...seen this before...you curious?” Will sputtered out in between his shaking and gasping, he could  _ smell _ Hannibal now. Perhaps if Hannibal were afraid Will would know but Hannibal was  _ far _ from afraid, this was amusing to him, a form of “Saturday Night Entertainment.” His scent made Will think of a cat watching its wounded prey with big, wide eyes, waiting until it flinched to goin for the kill. Hannibal was excited which made Will think it was simple human curiosity.

 

“I have actually. Back when I was studying to be a Doctor of Medicine I had the opportunity to watch a bitten patient turn.” Hannibal spoke as he turned to walk into the kitchen, Will couldn’t see what he was doing but he assumed something very Hannibal-like, such as cooking or preparing food or getting some wine to drink while he watched his source of entertainment  _ suffer. _

 

“So...does that mean you can stop this?” Will muttered out, letting out another pained cry at the feel of his leg suddenly cramping up.

Will instantly stilled the moment an unquestionable scent hit his nose,  _ blood.  _ It wasn’t human, Will wasn’t sure how he knew but it wasn’t human which only calmed him to a degree. The vampire that was currently trying to nest in his brain hissed at the scent, it wasn’t what he  _ wanted _ . It was the equivalent of eating garbage, Will growled lowly and held his breath for a moment to try and calm himself.

 

“No. I can’t I’m afraid, there’s no cure for vampirism, Will. All we can do is feed you.” Hannibal rumbled lowly in a way that made Will shiver, or maybe it was a shiver of disgust at the scent that had quickly filled the entire room as Hannibal walked in with two glasses.

Both were filled with red liquids, but Will could easily tell which was wine and which was blood.

 

“What’s that from?” Will muttered out, his face written in disgust. Hannibal wanted to laugh, Wills reaction was similar to how he would react to being fed fast food and yet Will would happily scarf it down if he had to choose between blood and fast food for the rest of his life. If Hannibal were in that position - well, wasn’t he already in that position?

Hannibal hid his smile with a calculated smirk, setting Wills glass down to the side for when he completely turned which seemed to be soon - he was speaking more, panting less. It was almost over.

 

“A doe. I went and picked her up from a butcher while you were asleep.” Hannibal said with a narrowed gaze, Will passing out was likely the cause of his quick turning.

 

“A butcher? At this time?” Wills let out a cross between a laugh and a scoff, Hannibal couldn’t help but to smirk at the endearing sound. He nodded and crossed his legs, taking a moment to sip from his glass of red wine before replying.

 

“A close friend. It took a simple call and he was able to give me what I needed.” He was far from being a friend but the butcher himself dubbed Hannibal as a friend. He’d met him at various operas in the past - his wife was a surgeon which is how the two met. A simple call and Hannibal sitting through “Oh a late night date? Anything for you buddy” without thinking of slaughtering him and feeding Will  _ his _ blood instead. It’d be fitting way for a butcher to go out.

 

Will nodded once and let out a shaky sigh, testing the cuffs before he looked up to Hannibal with a frown.

 

“I’ve had them for ages now. I don’t remember how or why they came into my possession though I suppose it’s a good thing given our current situation.” Hannibal explained with a grin, Wills eyes narrowed.

 

“And you happened to have them in your cabin?” Will asked, trying to ignore the way his other leg began to cramp up in favour of watching Hannibal to gauge how truthful his response was.

 

“I store many things here that I have no use for, while looking for the rope I found the cuffs.” That much was true, but he wouldn’t get into  _ why  _ the rope and cuffs were at the cabin in the first place because it  _ wasn’t  _ for storage.

Though Will seemed satisfied with the reply and let his head fall, going straight back to panting and rocking in his seat which had been groaning out it’s displeasure at being rocked on. The old wood was a dangerous choice for Hannibal to put Will on, though perhaps he  _ wanted  _ Will to break free.

Perhaps he wanted to see Will, red eyed and raging, itching to drink, to quench his thirst, to _ kill. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a little shameless self plug - go and follow my tumblr :')  
> I tend to post some Attack on Titan and Horsie stuff there since it's my personal blog but right now it's filled with Hannibal stuff :') So check it out and hit me up with an ask if you want.  
> http://idiotonanadventure.tumblr.com/
> 
> Also short disclaimer - My works aren't beta'd, if you find grammar and spelling issues please tell me ^.^
> 
> Update: Also quick round of applause for everyone who figured out the name of the book thing! Though I suppose it's not that hard :') I personally love chemistry so being a chem weeb I named this fic after copper, because - blood.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will drinks some doe blood and starts struggling to accept who he's become.  
> Hannibal is slowly putting everything in place to gain Wills complete trust for his future plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so a few things, feel free to skip this is going to be long whoops -  
> First of thank you everyone who has commented and has praised me! I sort of hate writing because it stresses me out so much and I tend to get upset if I feel like I’m not doing good or keeping a character in character. I was slow when it came to learning how to write and spell, so slow that it’s affected my confidence and has completely ruined my high school English marks.  
> Maybe it’s because this fandom is thirsty af but this fic has gained the most traffic I’ve ever seen in such a short period of time and I’m absolutely baffled. Thank you all so much, hopefully I continue to please ^.^
> 
> Next - I’m going to try and update at LEAST once a week, however that may not always be the case depending on how long this fic turns out to be. If i’m still writing it in September expect updates to slow to a crawl for awhile while I adjust to college. 
> 
> As alwaysss go see Oceanies art! This is the work that inspired this fic ^.^  
> https://oceaniespainting.tumblr.com/post/172373741446/vampireau-hannigram-will-just-became-a-vampire\

Will wasn’t sure when the screaming began, but when he realised he  _ was  _ screaming he was thankful that Hannibal had brought them far from any people to try and pound on the door and tell Will to shut up. He was sure that if someone tried to walk up to the door he’d just hiss and snarl, his humanity had left him the moment he started screaming.

 

“Your DNA is being split and rearranged, no one would think that something so small would hurt you so much.” Hannibal spoke quietly, aware that Will likely wasn’t listening to him, or rather he couldn’t  _ hear _ Hannibal over his screaming.

By then Hannibal had put the glass of blood down the drain, it had began to coagulate in the glass and wouldn’t be any use to Will until he was fully turned. The rest of the doe’s blood was kept heated in a pot and had to be stirred to keep it from coagulating as well which meant Hannibal had to frequently walk out of the room to the kitchen. When he did it only seemed like Will’s screams grew louder, laced with more pain and suffering - Hannibal assumed it was his scent, he was both a comfort to Will and a reassurance to the monster currently growing inside of him - Will had his source of food in sight and it kept him content as can be while turning.

The thought made Hannibals lip twitch up into a slight smirk, he and Will weren’t all that different, even more so now that Will had similar tastes to Hannibal.

 

\---

 

“Will, Will can you hear me?” Will could barely make out the sound of Hannibals voice, he’d passed out again from sheer exhaustion during the middle of his screaming fit. His body had been burning, it felt like someone had covered him in gasoline and tossed the match to him and let his body burn. Every bone in his body had felt as if it were being broken and set back in place, his teeth were sensitive and his ears were ringing, if sleeping meant avoiding all of that than Will guessed he’d done it. But now he couldn’t feel anything besides the low thumping of his heart against his chest.

 

“Will.” Hannibal repeated before he moved the crouch down and look at the waking man before him. His eyes were wide and distant, like an endless sea of blue. It only lasted for a moment before Wills eyes snapped up to look properly at Hannibal - his pupils dilated for a moment before his iris’ flicked to red, Will snarled at him the way an animal would try to scare off a threat or try to force lesser beings into submission. Hannibal was having a hard time figuring out which one Will was doing, at least until he let out a shaky gasp and tried to press himself back into the chair he was cuffed to.

 

“Get away!” Will gasped, overwhelmed by the scent of Hannibal, overwhelmed by the sound of a steady beating heart. He was overwhelmed by the blood running through Hannibals veins. 

To try and keep himself grounded Will dug his nails into the palms of his hands with a frustrated cry, he squeezed his eyes closed to avoid the lights burning his eyes.

 

“Try to calm down Will, panicking won’t help you any.” Hannibal said as he returned to his seat, sipping at the glass of wine he had refilled his last trip to the kitchen. Again Will didn’t seem to hear him so Hannibal just spent his time watching the creature before him. 

He could see it now - returning to the cabin with a fresh supply of meat and blood, by then Will would have been so used to Hannibal bringing him dear blood that he wouldn’t think twice about drinking from the supply - only to find it to be human. A satisfying thought in Hannibals mind, he just wondered how long Will would be able to take not drinking human blood before just jumping the closest person to him.

“You should drink some blood, it’ll calm you.” Hannibal thought out loud, knowing Will wouldn’t reply while in his current state of shaking and panicking. 

 

Hannibal left for the kitchen and returned with a wine glass full of warm blood, it was thick and dark in the cup, it’s scent was both familiar and not - the metallic scent was a trait for all kinds of blood, but  _ human _ blood has a distinct scent that even Hannibal is aware of - he’s sure Will already knows this as well. His thoughts are confirmed when he outstretches his arm in offering to Will who quickly pushed himself into the back of the chair with a sour glare on his sweaty face.

Hannibal took a moment to eye the shaking man before him, his eyes were wildly flickering between red and blue over and over in an endless loop. Will was struggling, he was fighting what he  _ truly _ was. Apparently things _ still _ don’t change for William Graham once he’s forcibly turned into a blood sucking monster.

“I know you won’t accept my blood and won’t accept it if I offer to get some from another source. But you need something in you before you just snap and try to kill me anyways.” Hannibal crouched down as he spoke, still holding the wine glass out in offering as he eyed Will who was finally registering his words. After a few moments of silence the sound of a wooden chair creaking and the sight of Will tentatively sniffing at the glass like a curious dog, Hannibal was about to begin preening himself on getting Will to drink blood but quickly dropped the sense of achievement as Will sat back with a sigh.

 

“This is so fucking... _ bizarre _ .” He groaned, shaking his head as he looked away with furrowed brows.

“I’m not a  _ vampire _ , I don’t drink blood. And yet…” He paused, glancing back to the glass first before looking up to Hannibal’s neck. He watched the way his adams apple bounced as he swallowed, he looked to the precious veins that bulged slightly from beneath his skin carrying Wills current lifesource. Will swallowed roughly and shook his head with a sigh before leaning forward again towards the glass.

“Give it to me…” He muttered out his defeat, he knew it was a losing battle anyways, there was no fighting who he was now -  _ what  _ he was now.

 

“There’s always a third option, Will.” Hannibal pulled back despite Wills request to drink, Wills flickering eyes trained on Hannibal filled with hope at the mention of a third option.

“A silver bullet through the head would solve all of this wouldn’t it? It’s not like you don’t have access to it, I’m quite surprised that it wasn’t the first thing you decided to do.” Hannibal mused, Wills hope died, he deflated in his seat with a shake of his head and let out an aggravated growl.

 

“We don’t have time for your psychiatrist shit right now.  Keep me any longer and I’ll end up breaking out and have you dead before you can defend yourself.” Will warned with a glare, Hannibal rose a brow in reply - he obviously wasn’t expecting Wills surprise though he did do what Will wanted. He came back and delivered the wine glass to Wills lips who quickly leaned forward to down every last drop that Hannibal gave him.

Half of it ran down his lips and chin, a part of it was coughed back up and the other part was swallowed properly, finally filling the pit in Wills stomach that he hadn’t realised was there. To him the blood tasted and smelled  _ disgusting _ , it reminded him of drinking ginger beer - it was on the verge of tasting like poison.

 

“Is that better, Will?” Hannibal asked, as he pulled the glass back from Wills bloodied face, shooting him (what looked to be) a sympathetic smile.

 

“It’s enough..” Will muttered with an annoyed sigh, leaning back into the chair as the last of his shakes left him and he was at peace - for now.

His moment of relaxation was cut short as soon as he felt the rope around his body being untied and the cuffs unlocked. He looked to Hannibal in a panic, now blue-eyes widening in horror.

“What are you doing? I’ll hurt you, I don’t  _ want  _ to hurt you or anyone else,Hannibal.” Keep me locked up!” Will begged, moving one of his free hands to grab Hannibals wrist as he moved to unlock his other hand.

This stopped Hannibal for only a moment, he looked to Will in question before he turned the key to unlock the cuffs. Everything felt like slow motion for a moment as the cuffs fell to the floor, Will was free. His heart beat like a drum against his chest, a part of him wanted to flee, another wanted to rip that pulsing vein from Hannibals neck, and luckily - he mostly wanted to shower and sleep.

 

“I’ll have to see if I have any clothes that suit you, if not we’ll need to run out and grab some of yours tomorrow from Wolf Trap and come back out here. It’s for your own safety, at least until you’re completely under control. I don’t think you’d like to come to one day and realise you’ve sucked your dogs dry because you can’t control yourself.” Hannibal mused as he stepped back, wrapping up the ropes properly before he sat them on the coffee table beside him, watching as Will nodded quickly in reply and stood on shaking legs.

 

“My dogs...I don’t know if I can keep them like this…” Will muttered as he followed Hannibal out into the hallway with a blank stare.

 

“You can. Like I said, you just need to control your instincts, especially if you’re expecting to live off of animal blood for the rest of your life?” Hannibal asked, briefly glancing over his shoulder to Will before turning back to stop in front of the bathroom door.

 

“I don’t..I don’t really know..” How  _ was _ he supposed to know? Will knew he couldn’t live off of animal blood forever, but now the idea of drinking human blood was terrifying.

 

“Well you have time to think, for now? Clean up. When you’re done head to bed and rest. Your room is there.” Hannibal paused to gesture towards a closed door across the hall before he opened the bathroom door and flicked on the light for Will before stepping out.

“You’ll be fine Will, I intend to make sure of that.” Hannibal promised with a smile before he left to disappear down the hall to his own room in search of some clothes for Will to borrow.

 

Will sighed heavily once Hannibal was out of hearing distance, he headed into the bathroom and stripped himself down as he made his way over to the full length mirror on the wall. He inhaled sharply at the sight of himself - his skin was still glistening with sweat, there were bags under his eyes and half his face was covered in blood. It was a terrifying sight to behold. Will wanted to get away from it.

He turned to get into the shower but quickly stopped once he caught sight of something - his bite. Or lack of he should say. Nothing but the dark patches of healed skin over where he had been bitten. Will reached up to touch the new skin with knitted brows, it was soft. It wasn’t painful or hot to the touch, he placed his hand down firmly and swallowed thickly, letting his eyes close to let the wave of worry and doubt was over his mind.

When Will opened his eyes he shouted and jumped back, his eyes were red, but only for a moment. They quickly flicked back to blue and Will was left looking over himself in shock.

What the hell had he turned into?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to subscribe to the fic to get update notifications in your email inbox ~ I personally always love getting update notifications so hey for those who might not know now you do!


End file.
